Porcelanowe marzenie
by problematic-child
Summary: -Tu Bella. musisz mi pomóc". Rozmowa, która zmieniła wszystko albo wręcz przeciwnie. SPOILER "Breaking Dawn"


_- Słucham?_

_- Rosalie? – wyszeptałam. – Tu Bella. Musisz mi pomóc._

Na chwilę wstrzymałam oddech. W uszach dźwięczał mi jej głos, pełen paniki, histeryczny prawie pisk. Słyszałam, jak nerwowo wciąga powietrze i czeka na moją odpowiedź. Mogłam ją praktycznie zobaczyć, z słuchawką przyciśniętą do policzka, oczekującą jakiegokolwiek znaku z mojej strony. Leżący na łóżku Emmett przestał na chwilę przeglądać w znudzeniu książki i skupił na mnie swoje uważne spojrzenie.

- Rosalie? – Jego głos przeciął pełną napięcia ciszę. – Kto dzwoni?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Machnęłam tylko ręką i palcem wskazałam drzwi. Jeżeli ta rozmowa ma się odbyć, jakkolwiek idiotycznie to brzmi, nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na osoby trzecie. Zrozumiał, jak zawsze zresztą i już za chwilę go nie było.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki wciąż słyszałam oddychającą płytko Bellę. Musi być naprawdę zdesperowana, jeśli jeszcze się nie rozłączyła.

- O co chodzi? – zapytałam w końcu, starając się brzmieć tak obojętnie, jak to tylko było możliwe. Nie musiała wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę czułam irytujące ukłucia ciekawości.

Bella Swan dzwoni do mnie. Nie do Alice, która zawsze gotowa była wysłuchać jej zwierzeń, nie rozmawia z Edwardem, który zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, tylko telefonuje do mnie, tej, która dość otwarcie pokazywała wiele razy, że zbytnią sympatią do dziewczyny swojego przyszywanego brata nie pała.

Cóż, zawsze podejrzewałam, że w gruncie rzeczy jest masochistką.

- Rosalie, proszę, nie odkładaj słuchawki. Ja... nie wiem, co robić, Edward jest w szoku, chyba jest na mnie wściekły, właśnie szykuje nas do wyjazdu, ale ja nie dam rady, tyle czasu, tylko ty jesteś w stanie mi pomóc – załkała cicho.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Czekałam tylko, aż wreszcie się uspokoi i powie, o co faktycznie jej chodzi. Histerie dotyczące jej związku z Edwardem średnio mnie interesowały, praktycznie wcale. Mimo wszystko nie mogłam się opanować.

- Dlaczego ja?

Prawdopodobnie to pytanie zmusiło ją do chwilowego wzięcia się w garść. Płacz ucichł, został tylko drżący głos.

- Bo to ty zawsze chciałaś być w mojej sytuacji. Rosalie, ja jestem w ciąży.

Słuchawka wypadła mi z ręki.

Dzwonienie do Rosalie było ostatnim aktem rozpaczy,na jaki było mnie stać. Widząc wściekłość na twarzy Edwarda, przewidując szok u Alice spowodowany nową wizją nie miałam już żadnego wyboru.

I nic do stracenia, w gruncie rzeczy. Co takiego mogłaby zrobić Rosalie, wyłączyć się? Nie odebrać połączenia albo mnie wyśmiać? Najwyżej znienawidzi mnie jeszcze bardziej – myślałam desperacko, wybierając numer, z którego nigdy nie korzystałam. Rosalie zawsze chciała mieć dziecko. Jest stworzona do bycia matką, a nie może nią być. To zupełnie inaczej niż ja – właśnie zmagam się z mdłościami spowodowanymi ciążą z wampirem, a przecież nigdy nie przypuszczałam... W tym momencie wszystkie dotychczasowe mrożące krew w żyłach historie, które były moim udziałem, ucieczka przed Jamesem, spotkanie z Volturi a później akcja ratunkowa przed Victorią wydały mi się błahe i w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie takie strasznie.

Poczułam kopnięcie, dziecko zareagowało na mój nastrój. Dziecko, dziecko moje i Edwarda, chociaż przyszły tatuś w gruncie rzeczy wcale tak na nie nie patrzył.

Łzy znowu napłynęły mi do oczu. Otarłam je szybkim gestem i słysząc sygnał obiecałam sobie, że choćby nie wiem co, będę próbować. Nie puszczę swojej ostatniej deski ratunku.

Jak to było? A, tonący brzytwy się chwyta.

Niech tylko moja brzytwa odbierze telefon.

Co ona sobie wyobraża? – warknęłam do swojego odbicia, rozczesując włosy. Mój mały rytuał, podczas którego mogłam spokojnie obserwować jak długie pasma złotych pukli prześlizgują się pomiędzy palcami tym razem został zakłócony. Prychnęłam cicho, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że zgodziłam się jej pomóc, w to, że zgodziłam się być z Bellą, przy niej i chronić jej dziecko. Pewnie była tak samo zaskoczona jak ja, słysząc mój zduszony okrzyk. Fakt, nie przerwałam, kiedy szybko i nieskładnie opowiadała mi o tym, że Edward zamierza zabić to dziecko, a ona czuje, że mimo wszystko... Ona je kocha. Już, od pierwszego momentu, kiedy tylko pojęła jego istnienie. Instynkt macierzyński obudził się w niej, wybuchł z ogromną mocą.

- Rosalie, Rosalie, potrzebuję cię po swojej stronie. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto myśli tak samo jak ja. Kto będzie chciał je ocalić. – Brzmiała tak żałośnie, że aż trudno mi było odmówić. I w końcu przytaknęłam, obiecałam jej, że ocalę dziecko przed haniebnymi zamiarami jego ojca, Carlisle'a i wszystkich innych zwolenników aborcji na pół-ludziach, pół- wampirach.

Nawet, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać śmierć Belli Swan. Zwłaszcza wtedy.

Zbliżyłam twarz do lustra i oparłam lodowate, perfekcyjne czoło o jego chłodną taflę. O tak, byłam doskonała w każdym calu. Znałam świetne pełne zazdrości spojrzenia innych kobiet, widziałam ból w ich oczach, świadomość, że nigdy nie będą takie jak ja. Wzrok mężczyzn podążający za mną wszędzie tam, gdzie się udawałam. Byłam wszystkim tym, czego oni żądali, kim chcieli być.

A jednak to znowu przeciętna, zwyczajna Bella wygrała ze mną i to akurat na tym polu, na którym najbardziej mi zależało.

Bycie wampirem ma swoje pozytywne skutki. Pomimo tego, że nie miałam cudownych umiejętności, jak część mojego rodzeństwa, posiadłam typowy dla naszej rasy urok, czar, powab – wszystko to, co jest tak potrzebne przy wabieniu ofiary.

Powinnam być zachwycona.

Nie byłam.

Nie mogłam powiedzieć, jak wyglądały przed przemianą Alice czy Esme, ale ja cieszyłam się wspaniałą aparycją i bez wiecznego pragnienia świeżej, pachnącej krwi. Trochę bardziej porcelanowa skóra? Niemożność starzenia się? Wyostrzone zmysły?

Wspaniale, doprawdy.

Z tego wszystkiego najlepszy był Emmett, jego szczery śmiech i umysł przejrzysty, pozbawiony fałszu i manipulacji.

Kochałam Emmetta. Naprawdę kochałam, tak bardzo, jak tylko byłam w stanie. Przeżyliśmy już tyle lat razem...  
Tyle lat razem, a ja wciąż widziałam pyzatą twarz tamtego dziecka mojej przyjaciółki, jego śliczne, kręcone włosy i błyszczące, duże oczy.  
Nauczyłam się już nie wspominać o tym zbyt często, chociaż on nadal potrafił wyczuć, kiedy moje myśli schodziły na te jakże ludzkie tory. „Twój problem, Rosie, polega na tym, że nie jesteś w stanie się odciąć . Tak, trochę straciliśmy stając się wampirami, ale co z tego? Lepiej skupmy się na tym, co nam zostało i na tym co przybyło. A przecież w gruncie rzeczy jest fajnie, nie?" Robiłam wtedy zawsze minę obrażonej, wyniosłej księżniczki a on machał ręką, wiedząc, że za chwilę mi przejdzie i znów stanę się tą samą, trochę mniej wyniosłą i obrażoną Rosalie.

Do następnego razu.

Bella Swan była mądrzejszą dziewczynką, niż jej się wydawało. Wybrała dobry numer, numer kogoś, kto desperacko wręcz pragnął tego, co jej się przydarzyło. Czyżby intuicyjnie wyczuła, że nie będę w stanie jej odmówić, skuszona wizją opieki nad nienarodzonym dzieckiem, tak, jakby to było moje własne?

Sprytna, mała dziewczynka.

I właśnie dlatego – uśmiechnęłam się do swojego odbicia,odzyskując lepszy nastrój – zajmę się tobą, Bello, zajmę się nim i zrobię wszystko, by ta ciąża zakończyła się pomyślnie. Usunąć? Kto tak powiedział? W gruncie rzeczy może być całkiem ciekawie. I może w jakimś chorym sensie wreszcie otrzymam to, czego tak bardzo pragnę.

Bo marzenia to ostatnia rzecz, jaka rozjaśnia te nudne, wampirze dni.


End file.
